


Haunted

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Embedded Video, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: I know you're still there watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. ...Hunting you, I can smell you alive—your heart pounding in my head.I won't let you pull me down. ...Or, Gideon is becomingslightlyobsessed with a certain Whitelighter from the future, and Chris wants absolutely nothing to do with him.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this crack no-yay pairing started off as a _joke_ but thanks to some online friends who are bad influences, if I'm going down this rabbit hole then I'm taking all of you with me.


End file.
